Finn and Gabe
Cousins Friends |datinghistory= |shipname=Fabe }} The relationship between Finn Hudson and Gabe Howell. Finn and Gabe were both born in 1979 as each first cousins in the Howell family. They grew up together since Carole and Lise brought them much together in their childhood to play. As kids they spend each holiday together by visiting the Hudbar Manor or the The Crate. Gabe, who was the youngest of the two, always saw Finn (unlike others) as a big brother figure and was always trying to be like him as a child. Gabe also had traits of pedestrian behavior and sometimes even jealousy since Finn always had the leader role in him. As they were getting in older over the years, their relationship was like a wave; they could have love for each other but also really hate the other. Since they are both wizards, they attend to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and were storted into Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Because the two are sorted into two different houses, they stopped caring much about their relationship as they keep doing each their thing. They grow apart by not saying hello in the hallways, ignoring each appearances in the castle or forgetting each others birthdays. This was never with purpose, but they were both being busy with their own friends and stuff since they both were in Quidditch and being the Prefect. Finn and Gabe noticed each again after Finn found out Gabe has a crush on his girlfriend; Quinn Fabray. Gabe, who didn't made a secret of his crush, was deeply inlove with Fabray and was trying to get her attention more and more. Finn and Gabe grew out as each others enemies by fighting over Quinn in 1995 and the family was getting involved. However, Finn and Gabe finds their piece after the First Wizarding War as Finn married Quinn, and Gabe married someone else with help of Brody Hudson and Carl Howell. Finn and Gabe's Fight. It was for sure that Finn and Quinn were a power couple in Hogwarts, as they both were very populair when they were marked as the Prefect. Many students saw them as the true king and queen and liked the idea of them together. However, not everyone was deeply happy for the two of them; Gabe was one of the people who didn't liked the Fabson pair. Gabe had his own reasons why. '' ]] Unlike the Hufflepuff with their 'One big family atmosphere', Ravenclaw had their own atmosphere too as their clan could also see each as their family. Ravenclawers liked to study together, and help each other out or by gifting each other books or by advice. Gabe was spending much time with Quinn in the Ravenclaw Tower in 1994 as they both were the Prefects of their house. They were a dreamteam and it worked out very well for them what leads to Gabe's crush for her. Gabe was very honest about his feelings for Fabray, he was inlove for the first time and he wanted the perfect girl next door for himself. For one time, he wanted something what doesn't involved Finn and was getting mad when he thought about the fact Finn always got everything he wants. But for Gabe there was hope, there was always hope... Because Quinn was a member of the New Directions, Gabe knew he should do something with music and as his voice wasn't too bad, he figured out he should preform something for her. Gabe lures Quinn to the Auditorium as he give her a preformes that doesn't include his shirt. While being almost naked, Gabe sung his original song written by himself Secret Place for her. Quinn, who felt really unconfrontable, stops him in the middle of the song as she make sure she can't be with him. Quinn walks off as Gabe felt rejected and was heartbroken. The tension mounts as Finn walks on his way to Gabe as he interrogates him. Finn, being muffy and really mad was trying to make himself calm before regret his follow actions. Gabe shoot in the attack as he tells Finn to back off his girl, making sure he won't stop going after her. Finn demands that Gabe disappear from Quinn's life immediately, but Gabe claims that he loves her. Finn counters that Quinn doesn't even know who Gabe is - yet. The confrontation gets physical, and they trash the hotel room as they fight, with Finn landing the decisive blow and warning Gabe to "stay away from his future wife." Finn leaves Gabe as many students and professors were running into their direction. There were consequences to it for sure as Minerva McGonagall thought about expelling Finn for his attack, but with help of Pomona Sprout their only consequences were minus 500 points for Hufflepuff. Into the Howell family, the atmosphere was demaged as everyone was involved into their feud. Many family members as; Carole, Lise, Hugo and Gerard were trying to make them talk again, with no succes. However, Brody and Carl team up by organizing a meeting by inviting Finn and Gabe. As soon as they enteres the room, they kept talking and Gabes says his sorry. So did Finn, as the two made up again and respecting each others relationships. Gallery tumblr_mjokthvYaP1qclplbo6_r1_250.gif fabe2.gif 416glee_ep416-sc45_024.jpg tumblr_mjonzts4lD1qc43lbo4_r1_250.gif Stayawayfrom.jpg Trivia * Finn and Gabe are the first cousins into their families who feuds over a girl. * Gabe, after the make up with Finn, still loved Quinn but respected her relationship with his cousin. * Hufflepuff lost 500 points for Finn's fighting. * Finn's line "stay away from his future wife" was meant to be as Finn and Quinn are getting married in 2001. * Santana Lopez interfering with the Fabe feud as she was making it more violent. Category:Relationships Category:Family Category:Finn's relationships Category:Gabe's relationships Category:Enemies-to-friends